<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Rode Him All Night Long by EvenEth13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620176">She Rode Him All Night Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13'>EvenEth13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Hours, Cut Scene, Dancing, Ella Knows What She Wants, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Grinding, Hot, Kinks, Lux - Freeform, Michael Is Turned On, Michaella, Michaella If I Was More Confident In Their Relationship, Peak In What Could Have Been, Tropes, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been moonlighting as the new owner of Lux while Lucifer is in Hell. Ella having a crush on Michael, decides to surprise him with a visit. Give it a few drinks and the two start to get a little touchy feely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella Lopez/Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Rode Him All Night Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excerpt from a cut scene of ‘You Give Me Butterflies’. Had the idea of adding this in, but chickened out. Was nice to bring this idea back and use it for my smut writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trope/kink:</b>
  <span> Grinding </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Location:</b>
  <span> Lux (Dance Floor)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long night. Michael had spent the better half of his time sorting out deals and attending to rowdy clubbers. He was tired. He needed a chance to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael excused himself over to a booth and plopped himself down on the leather seat. He opened his arms out and placed them on the top of the booth. He quickly lifted the sleeve of his shirt to check on the time. It was only midnight. He, at best, had about four hours to go until the last party goer went home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scanned the dance floor and watched clubbers dance about effortlessly. There was something about watching humans that intrigued him. They went about their day like it was their last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh to be mortal and live life to its fullest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the leather padding. He took in the tunes playing over in the DJ booth. It was nothing he knew, but it sounded nice. He lightly tapped his hand against the booth, enjoying the music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went fifteen minutes undisturbed. A record for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of hands wrapped around his eyes. Just by the feel of the skin, he knew who it was. He smiled spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Ella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his arms in and looked over his shoulder to find Ella's bright smile looking down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasant surprise seeing you here,” Michael said. He scooted over so she could have a seat besides him. Ella went ahead and sat so close to him. “How long have you been here?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she gave it some thought, “about two hours. I wanted to come over and surprise you but had some difficulty locating you for the better half of the night.” She rocked into his shoulder letting him know he was missed. “Figured I would make the best of the night. Got some drinks and had a few dances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies. I got wrapped up in some business…” He wrapped his arm around Ella’s shoulder, bringing her in close. “Maybe we could have a dance or two ourselves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too tired? I could have sworn you were taking a small nap before I disturbed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael shook his head. A chuckle rolled out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was listening to the music,” he clarified. He pulled his arms off of Ella and held out his hand for her to grab. “May I have this dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella placed her hand in his and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one quick move, Michael shot up from his seat and pulled Ella out onto the dance floor. Michael spun her around so he could get a better look of her outfit. Her short dress left little to his imagination. He found her outfit breathtaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied he got a good look of her outfit, Michael pulled her in close. The two ground their bodies together to the song playing around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two enjoyed the night. They had gone head to head downing shots left and right. It had made for an interesting time. Ella truly believed she could drink Michael under the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t, but she came close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was currently four in the morning, the employees were starting to leave. Ella and Michael sat on the booths trying to regain their sobriety. Ella looked over to Michael and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you, but I feel fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael let out a chuckle as he saw her bra strap hanging off her shoulder. He leaned over and corrected it for her. As his face got close to hers, she leaned forward, locking lips with his. Michael was caught by surprise but accepted the gesture. He lifted his hand and placed it on the side of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella craved more. She lifted herself off the booth and pushed Michael back so he could lean back and relax. Their kiss broke apart and he was looking at her with a smile on his face. She gave him a smirk and walked onto his leg. She let a leg hang off on each side. She hiked up her dress and had herself a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, why hello, Miss Lopez.” Michael’s left hand ran up her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it when you call me that,” she whispered out. She closed her eyes shut and grinned her hips along his muscular thigh. She bit down on her lip as she got the sensation she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael watched with fascination. She looked upon Ella in awe. With every grinned she did, he watched her lips pull under her teeth. He opened his leg wide to make room for his erection forming against his zipper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella flipped her hair off to the side, exposing one side of her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked Michael right in the eyes. A smile formed on her face as she watched Michael’s chest rise and fall. He was aroused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella looked down at his crotch and noticed the bulge. She bit her bottom lip as she looked upon it. Her hand reached out. She ran her palm along his length. A soft hiss came out from Michael. She felt it twitch against her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this turn you on?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued grinding her hips into his leg. She looked him right in the eyes as she did so. His hands snaked up his thighs and rested on her hips. He lightly gripped them, controlling her motion. He rolled her hips in a circulation to get a better use of his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella immediately griped onto his shoulder as her clit rubbed along his thigh in all the right away. Her eyes closed and let Michael control her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to be closer to her, he pushed his back off the booth and held her close. His hands moved up her body. His fingers lifted the material of her dress. The higher his hands went the more her legs were exposed to him. Ella didn’t care, she was too busy enjoying the feel of her clit rubbing against his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light moans escaped her mouth as Michael latched his mouth onto her exposed neck. She grinded her hips harder onto his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael smiled against her skin. He pulled her close. Ella’s chest rubbed against his with every roll. He pulled her lips close to his and breathed in the hot air coming off her moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, Ella. Cum for me,” Michael instructed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her forehead rested against his. He pulled her up his leg so he could feel her rub against his erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael let out a hiss as she picked herself up and rested right on his cock. He dropped his hand onto her hips and helped grinned her hips against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael,” she breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His finger dug into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing grew harder with her arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael lifted his lips up and locked them with Ella’s. Soft moans escaped her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knew it, her orgasm came flooding out her gates. She gripped onto the back of Michael’s head, pulling at his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breasts against his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her moan pouring into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she came down from her high, she let go of Michael’s hair and smiled against their kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Michael whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” She shook her head trying to understand how she let herself get caught up in the moment. Michael shook his head, he loved every second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be, it was hot.” He brought her lips back down, so he could kiss her. She hummed against his lips savoring the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she pulled away she ran her hands along his chest. She watched as he closed his eyes. His fingers lazily ran along her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go upstairs,” she asked. She ran her hand down his torso. “I could repay the favor?” She whispered along his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran down his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and looked her right in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her teeth were pulling at her bottom lip just begging for him to say yes. She looked down at his crotch and then back up for his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Michael lifted her up. Both hands gripping her ass to secure her. Ella’s legs wrapped around his torso. A round of giggles escaped her lips as he rushed them up the stairs and into the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>